


A phone call and a cup of coffee

by twosetsymphony



Series: Sexworker AU [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Smut, barista brett, breddy - Freeform, i need jesus, it's not that good forgive me its my first time, maybe there's plot idk, phone sex worker eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetsymphony/pseuds/twosetsymphony
Summary: Eddy is a phone sex operator. Brett is one of his frequent customers. Eddy comes into Brett's coffee shop and once he hears Brett's voice, recognizes him straight away.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Sexworker AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A phone call and a cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time ever writing smut so it's not that good, forgive me. T-T.

Brett sighed as he fiddled with his keys to unlock the door to his apartment. Today was a rough day at work. Some lady spilled her coffee all over him and he was the one that almost got fired for it. Then his boss made him stay until close to make up for it. All Brett wanted to do was take a hot shower, talk to him, and unwind. 

He took off his shoes by the door and maybe his way past the living room and small kitchen before making it to his bedroom. Here he stripped of his coffee-stained work clothes before grabbing a towel and making his way into the bathroom. 

He turned the shower knob and waited for the water to heat up, which didn’t take long. That was just about the only perk of living in this shabby apartment Brett thought to himself as he stepped inside and let the hot stream engulf him, relaxing his muscles almost instantly. 

After washing his hair, he reached for his body wash and loofa. Lathering the soap up he began to scrub his body. Soon he reached his soft dick and oh god did he need it. No he thought to himself. He needed to wait. He knew the man on the phone was better. He needed to be good if he wanted to call him.

Brett finished his shower rather quickly.

Not even bothering to dry his hair or get dressed, Brett laid down on his bed and dialed the all too familiar number. He found the number when searching for some porn to watch a month back. After he got the courage to make that first call, Brett never looked back because god his voice alone was so much better than porn. 

It took exactly 3 rings, as usual, for the man to answer. 

“Good evening” the man on the end of the line purred. 

“Please” was all Brett could get out.

“Oh already so pent up princess? Bad day at work?” 

“Yeah,” Brett let out quietly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry baby, Daddy will take good care of you. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve got on?” The man on the phone asked in a soft tone. 

“Nothing.” he answered back in a whisper.

“Nothing what, baby boy?” He asked, voice slightly darker.

“Nothing..d-daddy.” Brett answered, blush spreading on his cheeks. 

This was something they added in the last call and Brett still wasn’t used to it. 

“That’s a good boy.” he praised Brett in a low, sexy and confident tone. It was everything Brett needed.   
The voice continued, “You’re already undressed too, that makes daddy very happy. Now I need you to do what I tell you, okay princess?” 

“Okay, daddy.” Brett answered voice getting antsy. 

“Start touching yourself.” Brett reached down and began palming his hardening cock. 

“Now imagine that’s my hand baby. Reaching around you and stroking your growing cock with my big hand.” 

Brett began to moan. 

“that’s it, let daddy hear you.” The man purred as he began to touch himself. 

“Daddy..i’m so hard” he moaned louder.

“Are you close baby? what do you want?”

“I want to come daddy..please let me cum.”

“Ah-ah-ah not so fast baby.”  
“Daddy please I’m so cl-.” Brett began to cry out. 

“Now, be a good boy and stop. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, princess?”

Brett stopped as precum dribbled slowly down his shaft and onto his fingers. “Yes..yes daddy..m good boy” he whined, almost panting. 

“Of course you are. Now do you have any lube?”  
“No daddy.” He answered quietly again. 

“Well you‘ll have to go about it another way. I want you to suck on two of your fingers baby.”  
Brett looked at his coated fingers. Was he about to?

“Daddy...I-” He began to protest.

“Do you want to fuck yourself or not princess?” The man questioned. 

“Yesssss,” was all Brett got out, before adding the fingers into his mouth.

“Good boy, now start sucking.” He replied with a small chuckle.   
The man on the end of the line could hear the noises and decided it was time for another finger. 

“Add another finger baby.”

Brett didn’t bother answering, he just did as he was told. He felt so dirty with his mouth so full, dribble spilling down onto his chest. He loved it.   
“Ahh, I bet you look so pretty with your mouth so full for me, love.”

Yesyesyes Brett thought as he clenched his eyes shut and continued to swirl his tongue around the fingers deep in his mouth, he would be a good slut.

Brett didn’t hear the other man speak for a while but he could hear his hard breathing.   
He continued to lick over his fingers and fuck them in and out of his mouth, moaning with how full his mouth feels. He wondered what the man on the other end of the line would think if he could see him like this. He knew the man was attractive just off his voice alone. He imagined the man standing over him and watching. The blush crept its way back to Brett’s cheeks. 

Once he was sure his fingers were coated enough he removed them from his mouth with a hum. 

“Good boy, gonna fuck yourself for me now, aren’t you?”

“Yesss, nghh, yes daddy.” Brett answered as he began to rub his wet fingers over his hole. With a big whine he slipped one finger in and then another.   
“Daddy..can I?”  
“Yes baby, you can touch yourself, but no coming. Not yet.” 

Once again Brett answered with a moan as he gripped his other hand around his hard cock.   
Brett would be lying if he said the position was comfortable but comfort wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. Plus the man on the end of the line was whispering lots of sweet nothings into his ear. Things like “Good boy”, “That’s it” , “Keep going” . Brett felt like he was high on ecstasy. High, horny and filling himself with his own fingers. He couldn’t ask for more as his moans filled the room. Brett was almost pushed over the edge as the man told him “Yess, daddy’s beautiful good boy. Fuck yourself for me. Imagine that’s daddy’s big cock in you yeah?”

“Please daddy, let me come, Oh god! Hngggg..” Brett pleaded as the pressure on his cock and the feeling of the third finger being added became too much. Plus add being called a beautiful boy. It’s surprising that Brett was even able to ask.

Soon the man answered slightly panting, “Yes, yes princess, come for daddy. Oh god come for me baby.” 

Seconds later, Brett came with a scream and a heavy load. 

The two stayed silent for a few minutes both red and panting, before the man with the deep voice spoke.

“Good boy,” the man praised. “Now I’m sure you’ve tired yourself out princess, and it was already late. You best get to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.” Brett answered, finally having caught his breath.

“Okay what?” The man asked, his tone raising in question.

“Okay Daddy.”

“Good boy,” the man replied with a smile. 

“Goodnight princess.”

“Goodnight daddy.”

“Eddy. My name’s Eddy.” He answered back, with a bit of disbelief that he had revealed his name. 

“Good night Eddy.”

Brett hung up his phone and smiled. Eddy...his name was Eddy.What did this Eddy look like? Was he tall? Ah Brett should’ve told him his own name. Oh well, he’d tell him next time. 

Brett didn’t even get up to clean his mess before falling asleep, thinking about Eddy. 

What Brett didn’t know is that Eddy was doing the exact same thing.

Brett awoke with a gasp before checking his phone. Crap. he was late! He’d forgotten to turn on his alarm last night after his erm...phone call. His boss was gonna kill him!

Rolling out of bed, Brett didn’t even bother to put on any boxers as he jumped into his black jeans, put his phone in his pocket and tucked in his white button down. He grabbed his keys,locked the door and kicked on his shoes as he made his way down the stairs to his car. 

Brett had never driven so fast. 

“Brett!” Kristin, the other barista whisper yelled, motioning for him to hurry up and get behind the counter.   
“Hey,” Brett said as made his way behind the counter.   
“I’m sorry I’m late, I forgot to turn on my alarm,” he went on as he tied his apron   
“No, no you’re good I think. I clocked in for you this morning, shut up I know it’s illegal but the boss said he wasn’t going to be in until this afternoon so you’re welcome.”

Brett flung his arms around the girl and muttered “thank you a billion times over.  
“Don’t worry about it, just straighten your name tag and serve this customer that’s walking in.”

Brett was fiddling with his name tag when the man reached the counter and cleared his throat. 

Brett shot up and directed his attention to the customer.

“Hello, welcome to JustLoves, what can I get for you today?”

The tall man jumped slightly once he heard Brett’s voice and shifted before answering,

“Erm can I get a vanilla latte with almond milk and some of that fresh cold foam on top?”

Brett didn’t even have time to register that the voice sounded familiar before saying “Of course! Now can I get a name for that?” 

“Eddy..” the tall man leaned over the counter before whispering “but I guess it’s daddy to you princess..or shall I say, Brett.” He said with a smirk as he positioned himself to be standing straight up again.

A mix of horror and the familiar feeling of blush made its way onto Brett’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another part of what happens afterward? LMK :D


End file.
